


Day off

by Suzuki_K12



Series: Banglo adventures [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha Zelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yongguk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Yongguk, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuki_K12/pseuds/Suzuki_K12
Summary: How Banglo spent their  first day off after Hands up promotions





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this fic :)))
> 
> Also if you guys have any suggestions or wishes for future fics, let me know in the comments :))(other ships and AUs are also welcome)

The sound of soft breaths and the smell of apple and coffee filled the room as the bright sunlight shone through the small spaces between the blinds. Junhong and Yongguk were curled together on their king sized bed, their legs tangled together. Junhong’s chest flush against Yongguk’s naked back as he held him close by his waist. Junhong was already awake and was breathing in the omega’s rich coffee scent as he listened to his soft breaths and felt the rise and fall of his chest. This was one of his favourite things about living with his mate. Waking up in the morning with the older omega in his arms, the room smelling like them and feeling his body warmth against his skin, without Daehyun or any of the other members suddenly barging in.

  
But as happy and at peace he felt, their bedroom was in a disastrous state. The floor was covered with piles of delivery boxes they’ve been living off of, their clothes were carelessly scattered on the floor and their bed… they definitely had to change the sheets once Yongguk wakes up.

  
After a few minutes Junhong felt Yongguk stirr in his arms with a low grumble.  
“Morning” Junhong gently hummed as he pressed a soft kiss into his nape. “How are you?”  
“Morning” he responded, voice rough and sleep-ridden. When he turned around he was met with Junhong’s soft smile, at which he slepilly smiled back. “I’m sore” he complained, annoyance evident in his voice.  
“I can run you a bath”Junhong offered, at which Yongguk just scrunched up his nose.  
“No thanks, not interested in sitting in my own dirt” he admitted, with a face.  
“Alright, I'll make some food” But as he tried to get off the bed he stepped on an empty pizza box. He realized that he couldn't even see the floor, because of all the trash that was covering it.  
“I'll clean the floor first” he sighed and looked at his mate who simply nodded in approval. Yongguk hated mess and was about to freak out at the state of their room. Yongguk watched Junhong in amusement for a while as he looked for his underwear on the messy floor, before finally giving up and, butt naked, collecting the trash. He carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

  
He turned the water in the shower, as hot as it would go, before stepping into the hot stream. He let out a satisfied sigh as the hot water hit his sore muscles. It felt nice to finally wash off the remains of the few last days.

  
When he was done he dried off his body with a towel, before wrapping it around his waist. He then slowly went over to the sink to brush his teeth, while he carefully examined his body in the big mirror. He definitely lost some weight again.  
“Damn it” he huffed out. It was always hard for him to gain weight and Junhong was always more upset about him losing weight than he himself was. Always worrying about his mate more than himself.  
As he leaned over to spit out the toothpaste a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle.  
“You used the wrong soap again” Junhong mumbled as he nuzzled his back.  
“What do you mean?” Yongguk didn't understand, before sniffing his arm and letting out a surprised “oh” he accidentally used Junhong’s apple scented soap instead of his neutral one again. His smell was still stronger than the apple one, but it definitely wasn't as complementing as Junhong’s natural scent.  
“Whatever, it will fade during the day anyway” he shrugged  
“But I don't like it” Junhong whined in his shoulder.  
“Sometimes I seriously think you're just an overgrown child” Yongguk laughed, showing his gummy smile.  
“Go shower, I'll change the sheets”  
“Thanks” Junhong smiled, before releasing Yongguk from his embrace.

  
Yongguk went back to the bedroom, put on a fresh pair of jogging pants and started changing their dirty sheets for new ones. The water started running in the shower after a moment, but was followed by a rather unmanly scream.  
“You okay in there?”  
“How the hell can you shower in this?!” Junhong yelled as he adjusted the temperature. This was why they couldn’t shower together. Yongguk had to shower in hot water whereas Junhong, according to his own words liked to shower with “normal people water”, which was simply too cold for the omega.

  
When he was done changing the sheets he sat himself on the bed and stared at the pile of dirty laundry, thinking about what to do with it.  
“If you're thinking about throwing it away, please do. I'd seriously rather burn it, than wash it.” Junhong declared as he entered the room, naked with water still dripping from his wet hair.  
“Yeah, you're probably right” Yongguk sighed. “We should eat something it's 2pm already” he looked at Junhong who was currently rummaging through their closet.  
“Do you want oatmeal? That's pretty much the only thing we have to be honest” he turned to his mate as he also settled for a pair of jogging pants and a sleeveless Slipknot T-shirt.  
“Sure” the omega agreed.

  
Their morning/afternoon continued quite peacefully. It was their first day of in some time. They just finished their comeback and all promotions, which meant no schedules or work of any sort for them.

  
Winter has already begun and it was fairly cold outside so they decided to stay inside and watch some movies. When they started the first movie they were both on opposite sides of the couch, facing each other with their legs tangled together. However during the 4th movie of their marathon their positions slightly changed. Yongguk somehow migrated from his side of the couch to Junhong. And was currently laying between the alpha’s spread legs, with his head on his chest as Junhong held him close. Junhong’s attention slowly moved from the screen to Yongguk, who was still fully focused on the movie. However after a while Yongguk diverted his eyes from the screen as he’s been feeling Junhong’s gaze on him for some time now.  
“What’s wrong?” he questioned as he put his chin on his chest to look him properly in the eyes.  
“Just watching my beautiful mate. What’s wrong with that?” the alpha smiled cockily.  
“You’re so cheesy” Yongguk scoffed, but lifted himself up to peck Junhong’s lips anyways. And once again, again and again, before finally properly pressing their lips together.  
“Who would think that B.A.P’s big scary leader would be such a softie” Junhong teased.  
“You were once afraid of me” Yongguk murmured as he put their foreheads together.  
“That didn’t last long” Junhong laughed as he sat up, connecting their lips again. Their lips lazily moved against each other. Junhong’s thumbs rubbed small circles into Yongguk’s hips as he slowly deepened their kiss, invading the omega’s mouth. The kiss grew sloppy and heated, their teeth clacking together at their recklessness. Their breathing growing rough and heavy, an occasional moan escaping their lips. Once they parted to catch their breath a pink flush painted their cheeks and creeped down their necks.

  
Yongguk always said that Junhong looked unfairly pretty for an alpha. The pink flush tinting his porcelain skin, his kiss-swollen red lips and doe eyes made him, despite his large built, look more innocent and fragile than anything Yongguk could ever imagine.

  
He slowly reaches out his hand to cup Junhong’s face and the alpha automatically leans into his touch, nuzzling his hand and planting a few kisses there.  
“You’re beautiful” he whispers into Yongguk’s hand and the omega could swear he felt his heart jump a little. Junhong planted another kiss on his wrist, bicep and shoulder before he buried his nose into Yongguk’s neck sucking at the skin there.  
“What’s up with you today” Yongguk whispered, his mind overwhelmed with the alpha’s affection. He turned his head to kiss the alpha. He tried not to moan into the kiss, because Junhong’s kisses were always so passionate and eager and just everything he needed. Junhong’s hands traveled from his narrow hips up his torso, paying attention to every dip of skin and every rise of bone, making goosebumps rise on Yongguk’s skin. When he reached his chest he lightly pinched Yongguk’s nipple, making him jolt in surprise and accidentally bite down on his lip.  
“F-fuck. Sorry” he shudders as Junhong pinches his other nipple. The sudden sharp pleasure, choking out a whimper.  
“You’re so sensitive” Junhong laughs. His small teeth nibbling on Yongguk’s scent gland, before his lips latch over the skin to leave a mark.

  
Yongguk’s coffee scent grew sweeter and slick started running down his inner thigh. He awkwardly wriggles out of his pants, tossing them on the floor before any bodily fluids got on them. He then tugged at Junhong’s T-shirt, indicating him to take it off, at which the alpha happily complied. Once the T-shirt was off, Yongguk latched himself onto the expanse of Junhong’s long neck. Rolling the smooth skin in his teeth to create crimson blossoms on the flushed skin. His marks weren’t possessive like Junhong’s. He just liked to paint the Junhong’s skin with little blotches of red and purple like a canvas.  
Yongguk slowly moved down his torso, paying attention to every bulging muscle. Letting his fingers slide over the faint dips of his abs and his Vline before reaching his groin. He helped Junhong to get rid of his pants, letting his dick slap against his lower stomach, making Junhong jump at the sudden sensation. He was fully hard his tip already leaking precum on his tattoo. The image making Yongguk’s pheromones run wild.

  
He propped himself up on his elbows. Licking a long stripe up his shaft with the flat of his tongue, before harshly sucking at the leaking slit. Junhong screwed his eyes shut, releasing a surprised high pitched moan. Yongguk took Junhong in his mouth, slowly taking him in deeper, dragging his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his member. It was a while since he got to do this. It was a stretch and his jaw hurt a bit, but the heavy weight on his tongue and Junhong’s taste was worth it. He slowly moved down until his nose met Junhong’s pelvis. He liked the stretch. It was almost too much, making it hard for him to breathe, but he loved it. He swallowed around the thick length, making Junhong’s thighs shake.  
“For f-fuck’s sake h-hyung” Junhong moaned, his voice strained as his fingers found purchase in the omega’s dark hair. It took all of his self control to keep his hips from thrusting into the delicious heat and fucking Yongguk’s throat until he couldn't speak the next day. Not that this incident ever happened.

  
Yongguk slowly bobbed his head up and down his length. Changing between sucking around Junhong’s length and coming up to lick at the sensitive head. He felt Junhong move but paid no attention to that as he fisted the base where his knot would later swell. Junhong’s right hand came down to cup Yongguk’s face, his thumb pressing against his cheek, feeling the drag of his dick against Yongguk’s cheek.  
“Always good” he hummed low in his throat. His abdominal muscles clenching and unclenching.  
Yongguk’s mouth was always so good. His hand squeezing around the base. He always took him so well. His tongue grazing all the right spots, making his toes curl and his eyes screw shut. And everytime when the omega took him deep in his throat-  
“A-ah” his back arches off the couch as he moans. The unexpected press of Yongguk’s finger against his perineum taking him by surprise.  
“Come here o-or I’m gonna knot your mouth” he panted half jokingly as he tried to pull Yongguk up by his shoulders. When the older got on eye level with the alpha he was immediately pulled into kiss. Junhong eagerly licked into his mouth. He could taste himself on his tongue. Along with something sweet, that made his head spin and kissing Yongguk so addicting. He carefully shifted their weight for Yongguk to lie down as he got on top of him. Yongguk automatically spread his legs and bent them at his knees to create more space for Junhong. Junhong’s lips moved to his neck as his hand slowly slid between the omega’s spread legs. He froze for a moment when he touched the inside of Yongguk’s thigh.

  
“How do you have so much self control?” he chuckled in disbelief. Yongguk’s thighs were shining with his slick and his untouched dick was already leaking precum and was poking against his stomach.  
“I’m special” he laughed. Gently pulling Junhong down to delve into his mouth. He shuddered when Junhong’s digits came down to circle his leaking entrance prodding at the tight ring of muscle. A choked moan left his lips when Junhong suddenly pushed two fingers knuckle deep past his rim.  
“Warn me f-first, before you do that” he shuddered as Junhong teasingly prodded his prostate. He felt himself leak more slick onto the alpha’s hand as he continued to play with the bundle of nerves.  
“Sure will~” he chuckled before he scissored his fingers. “How much prep do you need?”  
“I don’t. J-just fuck me” he said almost in a daring tone. Tongue caught between his teeth. His eyes lidded and his chest shining with sweat.  
“Then turn around” Junhong motioned with his finger.  
Yongguk flipped over so he was lying on his stomach and got on all fours. Arching his back a bit. Just the way Junhong liked. The moment he got in position Junhong’s large hands were already on his ass, spreading his cheeks.  
“You’re so wet” he hummed, as he licked Yongguk’s thigh, humming at the taste, bfore licking around Yongguk’s rim and pushing his tongue in. Yongguk pressed his face in the pillows at the intrusion, trying to suppress his moan.

  
Yongguk often joked about Junhong being like an overexcited puppy, but it really was true. Junhong was sloppy, messy, eager to please and totally shameless as he ate him out. His large hands holding him open while his tongue moved inside him and he harshly sucked around his puckered hole, making his whole body shake.

  
Junhong could never help himself. Sure he loved to fill his mate with his cock, hear Yongguk’s low raspy moans and whines as he fucked him into the mattress (or any other surface), but there was something about the omega’s taste on his tongue and his soft whimpers. His muscles twitching as he slowly pushed him towards his climax, teasing him as much as he wanted. He slowly retreated his mouth, making the omega release a heavy breath in both relief and disappointment. He pressed his chest against Yongguk’s back, taking his ear in his teeth.  
“Ready?” He hummed. His erection sliding between his cheeks.  
“Stop m-messing around” he warned, but the crack in his voice giving away his eagerness. He might have a lot of self control, but the heavy weight between his legs was starting to be painful and his mind was getting more and more clouded by lust.

  
Junhong carefully slid inside, keening at the snug fit and the way Yongguk’s back tensed. He leaned back and started thrusting into his body at a slow pace, enjoying how his walls constricted around him, letting his breathy moans shamelessly spill from his lips. He slowly increased his pace, receiving a sharp wail from Yongguk when he nailed his prostate. Yongguk tried to muffle his embarrassing moans as best as he could by further pressing his face in the pillows. However the alpha was having none of that and was missing his spot on purpose, just barely brushing it. That started a string of breathy whimpers and desperate pleas of “Please Junhongie” from the omega.  
“What do you want hyung?” he whispered into his ear before he softly kissed his shoulders. “If you. Don't tell. Me. I won't. Know” he hummed into his hairline between his thrusts.  
“More. Give me m-more” he softly whimpered. But the soft whisper was crystal clear for Junhong.

  
A hand was then pushing his torso down as the other lifted his hips higher. Junhong started snapping his hips into the omega at a fast pace, nailing his prostate with each powerful thrust. Tearing raspy moans from Yongguk’s lips one after another. His voice low and rough. Scratching his throat raw.

  
He had no control, his arms felt like jelly and his legs were barely holding him up. His body simply took what Junhong gave him. He never thought he would ever expose himself like this to anyone, be this vulnerable. But he relished in the feeling and loved every second of it. No one could take him apart and put him back together like Junhong.  
“A-ah!” he screamed as Junhong bit down on his pulse. His whole body reacting to the sharp pain.

  
Junhong was fucking into him with enough force he was sure his thighs would get bruised, but he didn't care. Their bodies were pressed flush together. Yongguk could feel Junhong’s rapid heartbeat and Junhong could feel each sharp intake and hitch of Yongguk’s breath. Junhong’s hips pushed Yongguk’s hips lower with every thrust until they finally met the couch. Giving his neglected cock much needed friction.

  
The room was hot. Yongguk could feel the sweat covering his body, his hair sticking to his forehead and Junhong’s sweaty chest sticking to his back and he felt warmer every passing minute. His fel hazy, from the overwhelming pleasure and suffocating heat. All he could hear were his throaty moans and Junhong’s grunts as he fucked him into the couch. All he could focus on was his mate's heavy breathing against his shoulder and the slide of his cock against his walls.

Junhong’s knot was starting to form, catching at his rim.  
“Don't!” Yongguk whimpered, his voice rough and fucked out, his left hand desperately grasping Junhong’s bleached locks as he tried to pull out.  
“You want my knot that badly?” He teased, voice exhausted and breathless. Hips snapping back in, receiving another high pitched moan from the smaller male “Want me to knot you? Fill you with my cum” He whispered in Yongguk’s ear as he lifted Yongguk’s hips to jerk him off and Yongguk could practically hear the bratty smirk in his voice.  
“P-please” he whimpered. Not sure if he should try to take Junhong deeper or to fuck his hand.

  
Before he could make up his mind Junhong was moving again, slowly pushing his knot in. With every thrust going deeper until he was fully sheathed. A loud whimper left Yongguk’s lips at the stretch. He felt so incredibly full. Junhong’s cock reaching so deep and his knot firmly pressing against his prostate. His high was dangerously close as Junhong started jerking him off in time with his thrusts.  
“F-fuck… I'm close” he writhed under Junhong’s large frame. Hips bucking in his hand. He was getting closer to his release each passing second and Junhong was too, he thought. His own pace faltering and getting sloppy.

  
A skillful flick of the younger’s wrist was what pushed Yongguk off the edge. Setting off the fireworks in his body. Every muscle in his body going rigid, his mouth falling agape letting out a silent scream as he came into Junhong’s hand and his stomach, staining the couch beneath him. He was sure if it weren’t for Junhong whose weight was holding him down his body would be spasming. The younger’s hips suddenly came to a halt as his release hit him like a freight train. Painting Yongguk’s insides. Filling him with his hot cum.

  
His arms slowly gave in forcing him to drape himself over the omega’s smaller body. Trying his best not to suffocate him. Their heavy breathing was the only sound resonating through the room (the movie having ended halfway through their escapade) Junhong turned Yongguk’s face by his chin. Kissing him gently, as he murmured soft “I love you”s in their kiss. He carefully lifted Yongguk up so he could sit in his lap and lean against his chest. Both of them hissing at the discomfort, when Junhong’s knot accidentally pulled at Yongguk’s rim. When they finally got in position with Yongguk perched up in his lap, the omega suddenly let put a soft “Ah-” as Junhong’s knot pressed against his prostate. His sensitive muscles twitching from the sudden stimulation.  
“You okay?” Junhong kissed Yongguk’s shoulder. His hands carefully smoothing down his sweaty sides.  
“Perfect” he hummed. His voice scratchy and raw and totally fucked out. His eyes fluttering shut as he leaned his head on Junhong’s shoulder, who was cleaning them with his discharged t-shirt as best as he could.  
“Why are you sometimes such a tease” Yongguk hummed tiredly, his body feeling completely boneless.  
“Because I love watching you fall apart” Junhong simply answered. Nudging his cheek with the tip of his nose.  
“You are a terror. You know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! :)
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and let me know in the comments :D


End file.
